West End
by lessthanthreedanny
Summary: What happens when a girl in search of success on the London stage finds more than she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

A

A.N. Hey this is my first story… just looking for some feedback to let me know if I should continue writing it. Reviews welcome!! Hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own McFLY, because if I did, well, you could bet good money that I'd be having a grand old time in a closet somewhere instead of writing this. If you catch my drift! ;D

West End

Prologue

I awoke to starlight streaming in through my window as the plane jerked in slight turbulence. I checked my watch, 1:30 AM, which meant 6:30 AM London time. UGH… this was going to be a long day. 

As soon as we landed, I checked my messaged for any calls from my agent Paul, or my best friends Kayleigh, Mallory, or Jordan. They all flew out before me from the east coast and got everything settled in our new London flat. Making my way to baggage, I heard the familiar tune of "Rockin' Robin". I rocked out a little bit before realizing I looked like a dork and finally answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jacqui, it's Paul. I just wanted to tell you that your audition has been moved from tomorrow, to today at 4:00," without another word, he rambled on, "Listen, I know it's really last minute but considering how big this is, I'm sure it's no problem, right? Well anyway, I've got to go. Okay, bye love."

Staring at my cell in horror, I had to remind myself to stay calm. Luckily, through the crowd, I spotted a friendly face as Kayleigh quickly approached me.

"Hey! I'm so glad you made it! Do you have your bags yet?"

"Yeah, I'm all set. Can we go get something to eat though? I'm starving," I replied looking around warily, for even the slightest resemblance of a fast-food place,

"Yeah, let's go home, Mal and Jordan have a little something prepared. I can't tell you how hard it was getting them up to do it, but I won't go into details."

By the time we got home, it was around 7:30 and even though Jordan and Mal were happy to see me, I could tell they'd rather be sleeping.

"Hey Jacqui!" "Welcome home!" they both said genuinely, albeit hung over, but genuine still.

"Hey guys! Happy camping!"

"Kayleigh, why are you so upbeat this early?" Mallory asked grumpily while giving the finger in the process.

"Well guys, I have news. My audition was moved to today and I am shittin' it!" I replied while Kayleigh and Mal were figuring new ways to flip each other off.

"Don't worry you'll do great, and then we can go celebrate afterwards!" replied Jordan who was rocking out to Avenged Sevenfold to try to stay awake.

"I guess you're right. Well, I'm going to go sleep for a bit. It's still way too early."

"Amen to that," Mallory said already half asleep and snuggling up with "Tom", her stuffed dog.


	2. Chapter 2

A

**A.N. Hey thanks for the reviews guys, it really means a lot. Here's chapter 1, so yeah I hope you like it!!**

After a grueling 4 hour audition, it was down to me and one other girl for the lead role in _Wicked. _They told us they would make their decision after we sang privately for them any song of our choice. After about a half an hour of debating over songs, I finally decided on "Not Alone" by the band McFly.

"Hello, and welcome to the final part of the audition. What will you be singing for us?"

"'Not Alone' by the band McFly."

"Okay, you may begin whenever you are ready."

"_Life, it's gettin' harder, day by day_

_And I, I don't know what to do, what to say_

_And my mind is growing weak, every step I take_

_It's uncontrollable, now they think I'm fake_

_But I'm not alone_

_But I'm not alone_

_And I, I get on the train on my own, whoa_

_And my tired radio, keeps playin' tired songs_

_And I know, that it's not a long way to go_

_When all I wanna do, is just go home_

_But I'm not alone_

_But I'm not alone_

_People rip me for the clothes I wear_

_Everyday seems to be the same_

_They just swear_

_They just don't care, they just don't care, they just don't care_

_But I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_Na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na_

_Na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na_

_But I'm not alone_

"Wow, that was great, why don't you go into the front room for a few minutes while we make our decision, thank you."

As I sat waiting a million thoughts went racing through my head.

'_What if I didn't make it, what will I do then? That other girl is so much better than me. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and I bet she sings better too. Ugh what's taking them so long?'_

As I looked at my watch the two casting directors walked in looking very excited. "Well ladies thank you so much for your patience today, we wish we could take both of you but our decision is unanimous. For the lead in _Wicked_, we've chosen…"

"_Rockin' in the treetops all day long, hoppin' and boppin' and singin' that song…"_

_OH CRAP! _ "I'm so sorry let me just turn off my phone, I'm sorry." I quickly hit power off button on my phone as I felt my face go beat red and stern looks from the directors.

"As I was saying, we decided to go with you Jacqui, but if you have more important things to attend to, we do have other choices in mind."

"Oh no, no I promise that will never happen again, I assure you I will take this opportunity with the utmost care and responsibility."

"Well I guess it's settled then. Jacqui please come with us so we can discuss scheduling for rehearsals and such."

The rest of the night there was spent in a haze, as I couldn't believe they had chosen me. It was raining as I made my way home and me being me, couldn't help myself and started dancing all the way there. I knew I looked like a dork and an idiot but I didn't really care. While making my way to the door I noticed only Kayleigh's car was in the driveway.

"Hello anybody home?"

"Oh thank God you're back, I've been trying to call you for ages. Listen, something's happened to Mallory. Here come with me." She quickly pulled me upstairs to Mallory's room.

"Oh my God…" I couldn't believe my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A

**A.N. Hey sorry this took so long, I've had a combination of writers block and a bunch of busy stuff going on… so anyways, onward.**

I walked in to see Mallory covered in bandages from head to toe, a cast on her right arm, and a black eye to boot.

"Holy crap what happened?"

"Well what happened was; Mallory was riding her bike with me in the park and when we went over the bridge, she very smartly decided to go and cut off these poor kids off who were coming towards us. Of course she didn't do it on purpose; she wasn't paying attention because she thought she saw Tom Fletcher playing football off in the distance…" Kayleigh was cut off by Mallory saying,

"Hey! He was wearing the same stupid hat Tom always wears, the same red skinny jeans, and _Wicked_ sweatshirt. Plus he looked just like him, but I don't know if it was because that damn bridge had no railings on the sides."

"All in all, luckily the kids weren't hurt; just some cuts and scrapes. Poor Mal has to wear this cast for about six weeks. Jordan is out getting her some more pain meds; just in case the ones from the hospital start to wear off and she starts getting too bitchy."

While Kayleigh was going downstairs to start dinner, I notice Mallory giving her the finger and cursing in Spanish so she wouldn't understand.

'_I guess those pain meds are starting to wear off sooner than we hoped'_ I thought as I followed downstairs.

"Hey, I never asked how your audition went, did it go well?" Kayleigh asked as she got some ingredients out to make spaghetti.

"Yeah it went really well actually. I got the part!!" I screamed the last part a little too loudly and started jumping up and down as Kayleigh gave me a huge hug.

"I knew you would make it! When do you start rehearsals and stuff?"

"Next week on Tuesdays and Thursdays, then as opening night comes then gradually every day."

"Oh this is so exciting, I can't wait until Jordan comes home, she's gonna flip!"

We soon got everything set, and about half an hour later Jordan came home and not a moment too soon. Mallory was getting to put it lightly, a bit restless. After Mal was taken care of we told her the news and was just as ecstatic as we thought she was going to be. This was all happening so fast, I couldn't wait for it to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

A

**A.N. This first part is when McFly finally comes into the picture. I know, finally right? Well anyways it is in two parts so enjoy!**

"Oi! Jones, Judd, Poynter! I have some exciting news! They just finished casting the roles in the play _Wicked_. And guess who got tickets before anyone else?"

Tom Fletcher squealed at this last part as he quickly came in from the bitter cold and wind into Danny Jones' flat.

"Gee, I wonder who?" Harry Judd replied sarcastically and a bit annoyed as he, Danny, and Dougie were in a very close football match, to the death, on the XBOX.

"FUCKING HELL! Oh Shit, mate you almost got me there!" cried Danny as he was nearly scored on by Harry. Meanwhile Dougie was, well to put it lightly, getting his ass kicked.

"Oh come ON! I HATE football! You know what you guys, GET FUCKED! I'm not playing anymore, you always cheat!"

He then got up and threw the controller to the ground, almost hitting Harry in the head.

"Oi! Watch it!" About another minute of intense gaming went on before Danny finally beat Harry.

"Alright Tom, sorry we're listening." Danny said as he turned the game off.

"Right, so as I was _saying_, they just finished casting the lead in _Wicked_ and are ready to start production on it this week over at the West End."

"And we care why?" Dougie replied sulkily.

"Well, I happen to have four of them I preordered and was wondering if you guys would want to go with me?" He trailed off at this last part and looked hopefully at his fellow band mates. The other three glanced at each other knowingly and shrugged in unison while Dougie rolled his eyes. He loved Tom a lot, but those damn musicals just have _too much singing_! And that was coming from a musician himself.

"Okay Tom, if it means that much to you…" Harry was cut off as he was given the biggest bear hug from a very excited Tom.

"Oh excellent! Thanks so much guys, I promise we'll do something fun afterwards. Whatever you want, like get a drink or something."

"I have a feeling we'll be needing a few beforehand, just to get through." Danny quietly told Dougie.

Laughing, Dougie told Harry, "We'll be needing more than a few…" and got elbowed in the ribs, but not before he saw a smile escape Harrys lips.

"You guys are wankers, I'm gonna go watch Star Wars until Fletch gets here." Tom said as he grumpily walked up the stairs, leaving the other three to burst out in laughter.

Opening Night Two Months Later

'_Okay just breathe, in and out, in and out. Alright now I'm really shittin' it. I wonder if it would be too late to say F' this and walk out… Wait what am I saying? I've wanted to do this my whole life. I just need to grow a pair and do it.'_

"Jacqui, you in there? It's us!"

"Oh hey guys, I'll be there in a minute." I quickly put on my pajama bottoms over my shorts and made my way to the door of my dressing room.

"Hey! We brought some treats; cookies, chips, and of course the almighty chocolate!" Jordan and Mallory said as Kayleigh brought everything in.

"Thanks for all the help guys."

"Oh you didn't have to bring me anything, I already have food. Although, that chocolate will be gone in about two seconds. Give, now!"

"Ok, ok, you don't need to rip my hand off!"

"Jacqui it's time to get your make-up on. Then when you're done, go straight to wardrobe ok?" Alison, one of the show managers said as she quickly led my upstairs to make-up and away from the safety of my dressing room.

"Good Luck!"

"We'll meet you at the after-party later!"

"Kayleigh, don't say 'good luck', say 'break a leg' its bad luck not to." Mallory was scolding Kayleigh when I caught a last glimpse of them.

'_I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting night… ugh the green make-up is going to be loads of fun…"_


	5. Chapter 5

A

**A.N. I know it's been forever since I updated so I want to say sorry for taking so long. Here's the new update...**

As I sang the last note in the final song applause erupted from the audience and I felt absolutely incredible. I could hardly contain myself as the final curtain came down and the rest of the cast looked around at each other with smiling faces. I ran to hug my friends as I saw them waiting outside my dressing room backstage with flowers and of course more chocolate.

"Jacqui! You were absolutely amazing out there. Even _I _enjoyed it!" Kayleigh said as she gave me a big hug. We all knew that plays and the theatre weren't exactly her favorite places in the world.

"Yeah usually we just laugh at how incredibly _theatrical_ the people act but this was an exception, you were incredible." Jordan said as she gave the flowers to Jacqui and tried ripping a box of chocolates out of Mallory's hands who tried stealing just a few more.

"Thanks guys it was so much fun out there! I was so nervous before but as soon as I saw everyone out there I was just so at ease and calm, I don't know what happened! I could definitely get used to this sort of thing."

After getting myself together in my dressing room, I had to back out front in the lobby in full costume for a meet and greet with the audience. I walked out to where the other actors were while Kayleigh, Mallory, and Jordan went across the room to, surprise; get more food at the buffet table. I really don't know where they put it all they're all so skinny. Anyway, I just finished up talking to a little girl about the show when I saw Mallory go absolutely white with her mouth slightly open. Then I saw what she was looking at: Tom Fletcher, in the flesh, walking towards me.

"Hi, you play Elphaba right?"

"Yeah..." Was all I could muster at this moment. Hopefully he could hear me; I must look like such an idiot.

"I just wanted to say you were absolutely brilliant up there. The show was amazing, I just can't tell you how much you inspire me. Your performance was mind-blowing.

Meanwhile Jordan, Mallory, and Kayleigh were staring wildly at us and; who exactly was approaching us behind Tom.

"Oh, thank y-you. It really means a lot coming from..."oh my god, is that who I think it is coming towards us?! I think I might die, right here, right now.

"Hey man, are we gonna go out after this or not? Oh... hi..." A certain Dougie Poynter said with a signature smoldering look in his blue-green perfect eyes.

"Hi..." I said even quieter than before.

"I'm Dougie, what's your name?"

"Jacqui..." That is my name right? Oh man I hope so.

"Yeah Doug, we are. Where are the other two?"

"They're out in the car," he said without looking away from me. Did I have crap on my dress or on my face? Although him looking at me was perfectly fine, it made me a bit self-conscious.

"Oh ok. Hey, do you want to go with us to a pub? It's just around the corner from here." Tom asked with a sincere one-dimpled smile on his face.

"Um... yeah just let me go ask my friends over there,"

"Oh, they can come as well. The more the merrier." Tom replied.

"Ok, I'll be right back." I quickly turned to look back at them and to my surprise found a certain Mr. Poynter looking right back at me and gave me a wink. Holy crap...

"Hey guys, I have the greatest news. Tom Fletcher and Dougie Poynter have invited us out to a pub for drinks and to hang out. What do you say?

"What do I say? What do you think we'll say, Hell Yes!! Mallory screamed the last part which got a few people looking our way including Tom who seemed to catch his breath a bit when he looked at Mallory.

Mallory seemed to notice someone looking her way and made direct eye contact with Tom fireworks were present in the air.

I suspected we would all get something out of this experience, something very unexpected.


End file.
